


Protective Boyfriend...?

by prefectrainflowers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Gay Jughead Jones, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Minor Injuries, Nursing, Past Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Protective Archie Andrews, Reggie Mantle Being an Asshole, im sorry, reggie sucks in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefectrainflowers/pseuds/prefectrainflowers
Summary: Where Archie defends Jughead from the relentless Reggie Mantle...
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Protective Boyfriend...?

Rough fingers gripped the collar of Jughead's jacket, a wide smirk on that face filled with malice stared at him, none other than Reggie Mantle. Self proclaimed 'king of the jocks'. That couldn't have been more false to Jughead.

"Ready for more, Southside freak? Huh? Why don't you get it? Nobody likes you Wednesday Addams looking freak, not even your family…" That one hurt. Worse than the hard punch in the face that followed those words that knocked his head back into the locker wall behind him. The hallway was empty right now, so nobody could help him right now. "Did I strike a nerve? Good…" Reggie said, his voice so much louder in Jug's ears than normal. As if it echoed around inside his brain every time he spoke. Could anyone else hear them like he did? Who would he be kidding? No one would be saving him this time…

Laughter erupted from the boy before he shoved the other boy further into the locker and punched him hard in the chest, taking his breath away. A gasping breath escaped his lips. This would be it, wouldn't it? He would die in his own school in the middle of the day at Riverdale.

"No one's gonna come for you, megafreak! You're all alone…" A searing punch to the stomach, making Jughead fall over a bit. But Reggie wouldn't let him. He kept him locked tight in his grasp. Though the black clad boy was shaking in that grip trying to hide his tears, but it was too late. "Aw, is little Jughead gonna cry?"

Footsteps could be heard from a corner of the hallway, quickening soon after they started, "Jughead?" It was Archie.

He couldn't see Reggie and Jughead yet, but he was looking for his best friend. The boy wasn't back from his bathroom break yet, so the teacher let him leave to look for him. He'd looked around before he heard a cry out for help and he turned the corner, seeing towards the end the worst sight ever. Reggie hurting Jughead, just as he feared.

"Hey! Get the hell off of him!" Archie yelled as he approached the scene.

"Oh look! It's your knight in shining armor, only a little bit late, aren't you, Andrews?" Reggie taunted, still holding Jughead to the wall. His face was visible to the red-headed boy and it felt like his heart was imploding. There were bruises littering his face from his cheek to his jaw to his eye, blood trickling down from his nose. Archie's stomach turned at seeing Jughead in any kind of pain. "Gonna try to save your pathetic little boyfriend over here?"

That word 'boyfriend' struck Archie in the heart like a confetti cannon. It felt right and he liked it, coming from anyone else. Instead of being mocked out through Reggie's lips, laughing afterwards at the possibility of that. Like it was some joke.

"I said…" Archie stepped forward, chest puffed out. "Leave him alone…"

"Fine…" The rugged, taller dark haired boy said, throwing Jughead to the floor. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"You touch him again and I swear, you'll be sorry…" 

"Wanna test that?" Reggie smirked, moving quickly to the poor figure huddled on the floor, but the redhead was already on it. He'd managed to intercept before the other's fist could hit any part of Jughead's body again. His hand gripped Reggie's fist tightly, pulling it away. 

However, the boy's other fist turned around and he punched Archie square in the face, hitting his nose and bruising it quite badly. Yet, he was prepared. This wasn't his first fight, he'd just been caught off guard. Archie shoved Reggie away from him roughly into the middle of the hallway.

The bell ringing stopped their fight from escalating anymore than it already had. Thankfully for Jughead. The poor thing was still laid on the floor.

"You win for now, Andrews, but we will finish this…" Reggie threatened before he went on his way to somewhere else luckily away from them. Students began flowing out into the hallway slowly, some of their eyes moving to Jughead and Archie. Seeming curious about what happened.

"Juggie!" Archie called, concerned, immediately rushing to Jughead on the floor. Of course providing assistance by taking his hand and putting his arm over his shoulder. That was enough to keep him stable on his feet. Thank whatever in all honesty, even though Archie wasn't quite sure if he believed. He was grateful that Jughead would be okay… "Hey, you're okay, let me help you, alright?"

The dark haired boy with a beanie just nodded, his eyes barely open but he was only focused on Archie. Nothing else mattered. Only the fiery red haired boy in the letterman jacket with the wonderful freckled face. He felt safe now. Even being in pain right now.

Betty saw the two and gasped, making her way to them, her ponytail swiftly moving behind her, "Jug? Archie...is he okay? What happened?" Veronica stood behind her looking on, slightly concerned as well. 

"Reggie happened, but don't worry, I'll take care of him, okay?" He promised. Since he wouldn't ever dream of not doing that. "Go on to class, I've got it…"

"Okay, but you better keep us updated, alright Arch?" Veronica asked seriously, since she actually did care for the beanie clad 'weirdo' as much as she teased him.

"Got it, Ronnie, see you later…"

"Lates…" The girl said, pulling Betty with her, who stared back at the pair of boys for a moment.

"Can you walk with me?" Archie asked his best friend clinging onto him.

"Yeah, he didn't break my kneecaps, Arch…" His sarcasm was still there, so that was kinda good.

"Right." The redhead said, helping the boy walk to the bathroom so he could clean him up at least. There was luckily nothing life-threatening. Not that Reggie really would do that anyway. But who knew? 

Soon enough Jughead was sat on the side of the counter of the row of sinks while Archie got several paper towels and ran them under cold water. Carefully, he touched the wet paper towel to the bruises on Jug's face. Not doing it too hard as to not hurt him. Just light touches, almost like a peck of contact each time. Being so close to Jughead felt so wonderful. Goosebumps made it around Archie's skin under his jacket and a warmth curled into his heart. That soft patch in his heart that grew with longing. Need. How could one boy make him feel so much? Nobody else quite had that effect on the red haired boy. Turning his heart into an orchestra. Not even Veronica when they briefly dated. After all, he went to her because he felt confused in his feelings. Especially since it seemed Jughead liked Betty at least a bit.

Jughead flinched a little as he dabbed the towel under his eye, "I know, Juggie...don't worry, this won't take long." Archie told him comfortingly.

"Thank you, Arch...really." The beanie clad boy said. Just as any other time Archie saved him from Reggie. Though he felt guilty that Archie got punched by him in the process. _It's all your fault…_

"Of course, I could never let Riverdale lose its most handsome resident." It was a small flirt, but it still made Jughead blush and that made Archie smile. 

"Oh, you're quite the flirt…"

"Did you expect any less?" Archie replied, continuing to dab cold water onto Jughead's bruises on his face, wiping the blood from under his nose. Only more flowed out. It seemed as though Reggie's punch caused a nose bleed. So Archie just ripped a bit off the paper towel and Jughead stuck it in his nose to block the blood from flowing out.

"I suppose I underestimated the Archie Andrews…"

"Damn right…" Archie smiled, cleaning up Jug's bruises the best he could. They were looking better than when they were just fresh and were not as bright as a reddish pink as before.

There was something that was wracking Jughead's brain that he just needed to ask, "Archie...can I ask you something?"

"You just did." The boy teased him.

"Ha. ha. No seriously, I have a question, for real."

"You can ask me anything, silly." 

"Reggie called me your...boyfriend. And...this time you didn't clarify anything or correct him…why?"

Archie hadn't really realized that considering he was just focused on helping Juggie out. He didn't even think of doing that in the moment. Sure, they weren't together, but he wouldn't mind being with the darker haired boy. Not at all. In fact, he'd enjoy it, yet there was still a part of himself saying that Jug liked Betty more than he could ever like Archie.

"Yeah, he did...I guess I just didn't really think to do that. I was too busy trying to make sure you were alright." He answered.

Jughead nodded, "How did it make you feel?" He asked, a curiosity afoot in his voice.

That question lingered around in the redhead's mind for longer than it should have. How did it make him feel? Well, for starters, his chest felt light and just maybe his heart skipped a few beats, and a smile tickled at his face, yet he held it back in the presence of Reggie. Butterfly wings were lightly fluttering at the cage around his heart.

"I don't know, Jug…" He answered. "It made me feel…" A pause as if searching for the right words to describe his emotions in that moment. "Erm…" Archie hummed, continuing to press the cold, wet towel to Jughead's bruises. A simple smile escaped his lips and a singular expression was all that was needed. His smile was aglow with golden sunshine, filled with incomparable and unbridled joy. One composed of blissful sunny days, a heavy comfortable familiarity like he was looking at the love of his life. It seemed answer enough to Jughead. What he wouldn't give to just see that expression anytime he wanted...

"I guess the next question is do you want me to be your boyfriend? 'Official' official and all that crap." Jughead asked, looking at Archie with direct eye contact. Never faltering, so he could see and study the reaction to his question. Plus, Archie was still helping with his bruises at the moment.

"I would like that…" He replied, sounding so sure of his answer, as if there would be any alternative. 

"Perfect…" Jughead stated, a small smile that met his eyes and caused them to twinkle with bright adoration. "Now, Andrews...why don't you go on and kiss me already?" 

Caramel eyes lock with grassy green, "You don't have to ask me twice." Archie said before quickly pressing his lips against the raven haired beauty sitting before him. Muted shades of pink mixed together in a long awaited union. Approximately seven years of wanting. It was clear in the way Archie cupped Jughead's cheek so delicately, or how Jughead's fingers tangled in Archie's fiery red flames atop his head. When Jughead kissed back, Archie felt that cloud nine feeling, as if he were standing at the top of the world and Jug was his foundation. He'd never gotten this feeling when he ever kissed Veronica. Not even once, it never came close to how he felt with Juggie. Whose lips were soft, tasting of strawberry chapstick and mint. 

Parting for breath, the expression on Jughead's face was invaluable, green eyes staring into his with a look that he was sure no other person would ever get from the beanie clad boy. Love. Almost like the embodiment of heart eyes. 

"So, how do I stack up to 'Ms. Raven-haired Princess' Lodge?" came Jughead's expected quip, which brought a smile to Archie's face. 

"You're leagues better, of course, who do you think I am?" Archie lightly chuckled. "But you know...I'm not sure I really got the full experience."

Jughead tilted his head to the side in wonderment, "Oh? And what would that be? I'm flattered, Arch, but I'm not putting out in a school bathroom in the middle of the day."

The redhead wheezed laughing at that, it was a hearty, full laugh, the kind only Jug could elicit from him, "Jug! No, that's not what I meant…" He clarified, by now having stopped cleaning and putting water on Jughead's bruises. Pink rushed to his pale cheeks as he looked down at the floor away from the raven haired beauty's gaze. "Only if you ever truly wanted it, but ahem...anyway…" He paused, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly flustered and Jughead can't help but smile. Knowing that he was the reason behind rose tinted cheeks and making the Archie Andrews so...bashful. Also, it touched his heart that he would make sure Jug was okay with something beforehand. "I meant that I might just need another kiss."

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Jughead said back, glancing with lovestruck eyes, unable to keep them off of Archie.

"Nothing, I guess…" Archie replied before caressing Jug's face and colliding his lips together again, feeling how he smiled into the kiss. This one was sweet and tender, especially with the gentle way Archie held Jughead's chin. The raven haired boy's arms wrapped around below the back of the gingers neck. However, this time Archie decided to try French kissing, with confirmation from Jughead of course, who obliged. That's when Archie was convinced that this was the best kiss he's ever had in his life. This was the one… And being the popular, hot football player he'd had more than enough experience with that field. Yet, Jughead Jones, the school weirdo who had the biggest place in Arch's heart took the top spot.

They unfortunately parted for air, panting lightly, though their faces were filled with the brightest of smiles, "Ugh...I'm just remembering we'll have to go back to class after this…" Jughead groaned, very much opposed to the idea of that. Especially since he had gym of all things and he was covered in bruises from Reggie, and guess who would be in that class?

"What if we didn't?" Archie replied with a large, smirk on his face as if he was planning this all along.

His boyfriend raised his eyebrows in that adorable way when he's confused about something, "What?" He asked. 

"I mean...technically you did need some rest because of certain injuries and it wouldn't exactly be advisable for physical activity like in gym class. So...we could get my dad to sign us out of class for the rest of the day."

Jughead shook his head with a proud look in his eyes, "You're a goddamn genius, Arch…"

With that, the two were off to the office for Fred to sign them out and Jughead to hang out at the Andrews' house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! This is my first Jarchie thing on here, there'll be more where that came from! So hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you'd be interested in a second part detailing about when they go to Archie's house with Fred, should I write that? Because I will if enough people want it!
> 
> Love y'all! <3


End file.
